suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Living Room
This article explains the functions available from Travis Touchdown's Motel "NO MORE HEROES" living room, in the video game No More Heroes. It has been stated by Suda51 himself that the living room was modeled after the hotel room in the 2000 thriller, Memento. Menu Toilet The Toilet option is the only opportunity the player has to save their progress other than by using the toilets situated in Extreme Murder Battle Stages before each ranked assassin. TV The TV option allows the player to examine each piece of media they have collected. There are two viewable videos, a playable video game and four wrestling cassettes available in No More Heroes. In North American copies of the game, the TV option is exempt of one viewable video, the music video for "Heavenly Star". * Heavenly Star: :Description: :Purpose: Plays the music video for Genki Rockets' "Heavenly Star". :Availability: After ranking tenth in the United Assassins Association. * No More Heroes: :Description: The first trailer of NO MORE HEROES. :Purpose: Plays the game's Heroes teaser trailer. :Availability: After ranking tenth in the UAA. * Video game: :Description: The title is Pure White Giant Glastonbury. :Purpose: Boots the Pure White Giant Glastonbury minigame. :Availability: After ranking fourth in the UAA. * Video Vol.1: :Description: The title is Mask De Panther, the Tiger's Roar. :Purpose: Teaches Touchdown the Quebradora Con Giro. :Availability: After ranking eighth in the UAA and purchasing cassette from Beef Head. * Video Vol.2: :Description: The title is Living Legend, Thunder Ryu. :Purpose: Teaches Touchdown the Brain Buster Slam. :Availability: After ranking seventh in the UAA and purchasing cassette from Beef Head. * Video Vol.3: :Description: The title is Mask De Panther, Master of the 4th Dimension. :Purpose: Teaches Touchdown the Hurricanrana. :Availability: After ranking sixth in the UAA and purchasing cassette from Beef Head. * Video Vol.4: :Description: Video of the most famous pro-wrestling match, Thunder Ryu's 7th match. :Purpose: Teaches Touchdown the Powerbomb. :Availability: After ranking fifth in the UAA and purchasing cassette from Beef Head. Fridge Sources including the game's instruction manual and even the game itself illustrate that Touchdown's mini-fridge contains food which can recover his health. However, while venturing Santa Destroy it is impossible to lose health, as this can only happen during Ranking Battles or Assassination Gigs, after which Touchdown's health is automatically restored. As such, the fridge is essentially meaningless. Jeane The Jeane option allows Touchdown to play with, feed and take care of his pet cat, Jeane. Like the Fridge option, this function is accessible for creative effect. Cards The Cards option allows the player to examine their trading card collection. There are fifty cards to collect during Ranking Battles of the first playthrough, and one hundred additional cards to collect within Santa Destroy and during Ranking Battles in further playthroughs, making a total of up one hundred fifty trading cards to collect. Room contents Most of Touchdown's personal belongings can be found in his living room. Clockwise from the motel room's entrance, Touchdown's ISZKTEC television set sits on a small table, beneath which his VCR rests on a pile of magazines. Next to his television Touchdown keeps a number of VHS cassettes in a small shelf compartment. On the other side of the bedroom doorway lies Touchdown's mini-fridge, which is adorned by eight stickers (three of Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly and two depicting lucha libre characters), and contains bottles, cans, soda and leftover pizza. Next to the fridge are kept three types of cat food for his pet, Jeane, while above it a Bizarre Jelly calendar can be found (which is flipped to the pages of August and September, implying that No More Heroes may take place during one of these months). In this corner of the room also stands a giant Glastonbury figure. On the following wall, a shelf with four compartments can be found. The bottom space is occupied by four books, four volumes of Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly (in order of volume, the cover art depicts the Bizarre Jelly trio; Strawberry; Cranberry; and Blueberry), and two Superwild packages, of which the contents are unclear. A lone CD can also be seen lodged behind this compartment. The second space from the bottom contains figurines of Bizarre Jelly characters Cranberry, Strawberry and Blueberry, backed by mugs featuring the likeness of each girl (curiously, Blueberry's mug refers to her as "Raspberry"). A fourth mug depicting the Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly logo also appears, as does a Strawberry alarm clock. The second space from the top contains a Blueberry alarm clock, a Bizarre Jelly box set, a copy of Superwild: The Third Story with alternate cover art, a Nintendo 64 with two black controllers, and two copies of a Superwild: The Third Story video game, one of which is inserted in the console. The highest compartment stores DVDs of Superwild: The Third Story, Making of Superwild: Attack to General, two books title Falcon and Dani the Burning Camp, and a number of albums. These include four Bizarre Jelly soundtracks, the real-life Music from the Motion Picture Wayne's World, fictional bands Punk Lowdish and Simplemachine's Fuck My Life and Rock respectively, and other albums titled Curtain, Lovely Tracks and Batmobile. On top of the shelf sits a stack of seven more CDs, including a second copy of Simplemachine's Rock and another Bizarre Jelly soundtrack out of its case, and Touchdown's PONY Compact Disc player, on top of which is yet another album. Four lucha libre figurines hang above the shelf, depicting B-Fly-Kid, Dragon Giro, Mask-Bomb and Madblue. On the right side of the shelf before the doorway to Touchdown's bathroom, Jeane's toy ball can also be seen. Against the next wall a pillow bearing Strawberry's breasts lies on Touchdown's worn teal couch, above which are posters of Pure White Giant Glastonbury and Superwild: The Third Story. On top of a wooden cabinet next to the couch are one of Jeane's toys, a stick with a butterfly on a string, and an open box of real-life corporation Reese's candies. Over the cabinet, eight Superwild: The Third Story figurines are hung in their packaging, which parody Star Wars characters R2-D2, a B1 battle droid, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, two stormtrooper variants, C-3PO and Darth Maul. A poster of the presumed anime Pretty Angels also hangs above these packages. Beside the cabinet, a large black shelf frame stands. The bottom space contains a fairyesque figure, a Cranberry alarm clock, Glastonbury figures in three colors (neon, red and standard gray) and a plush purple cat. The next levels contain figures of three unknown girls and the Bizarre Jelly trio. Above these are two additional figures of unknown girls, and a T.I.E. motorcycle and other toys which parody Star Wars' Luke Skywalker, Jabba the Hutt, typical starfighters, Darth Maul and R2-D2. On the highest level sits chibi Cranberry, Strawberry and Blueberry toys. On top of the shelf are three framed Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly pictures and two advertisements for the series, behind which a giant poster of the anime hangs. Across from this shelf, the center of the room is occupied by Jeane's red food bowl and green mouse toy, and Touchdown's red accent chair (with a stripe pattern on it similar to the one on his Red Hot jacket), where he sits to watch television. Next to the chair sits a box of tissues, a tube of cream and a full garbage can, with some waste on the surrounding floor, and above it a lamp hangs overhead. =Desperate Struggle= During the start of the game Travis is once again familiarized with his room, with a couple of minor changes. Travis is now able to walk around his room at will giving the player a more accessible view to his living space. His room is mostly empty to start with, with a couple of things moved around his apartment. His teal couch is now located in his bedroom under his Santa Destroy guide with his figurine cabinet taking it's place, a dresser taking up the cabinet's place, and the calendar of Glastonberry is hung over the entrance of the bedroom door. There are several changes to his apartment such as wastebaskets and an updated, much organized shelf which contains his wrestling magazines. Travis' old television set is replaced with a widescreen television set as a picture of the late Thunder Ryu hangs over it. His merchandise of Superwild: The Third Story and the figurines of B-Fly-Kid, Dragon Giro, Mask-Bomb and Madblue however, aren't seen. Various items can be added to his room which can be collected throughout the game in chests in various levels. He can later gain sixty five items, including: *A rock guitar *A model of the Schpeltiger II *A sparring sandbag *Goods of the latest season of anime Bizarre Jelly 5, which include a pack of a figurine, Sashimono flag, and vertical pinups for Strawberry, Blueberry, Cranberry, Nutberry, and Gooseberry, respectively *A Strawberry decor Noren furnishing *A cardboard cutout of Blueberry (comes along with Blueberry's Goods) *A large poster from Bizarre Jelly 5 *A model of the Glastonbury *A model of the Santa Death Parade *The UAA Killer Collection series of figurines representing every assassin fought in the game. These are Skelter Helter's revolver, Nathan Copeland's boombox, a football representing Charlie Macdonald, Kimmy Howell's recorder, Matt Helms's battle axe, Cloe Walsh's bonds, Dr. Letz Shake's brain, Million Gunman's pistol, New Destroyman's SFX Converter belt, Ryuji's motorcycle, Mimmy's robotic arms, Margaret Moonlight's Le Croissant d'Ange, Captain Vladimir's Volk satellite, Alice Twilight's ASURA-6, and Jasper Batt Jr.'s flying car *Twin surfboards *A welcome mat of the Santa Destroy Flag *A Japanese "ass washer" add-on for the toilet (an installed bidet) Options TV The TV allows Travis to play video games and watch his DVDs. *Bizarre Jelly 5 Game Allows Travis to play the Bizarre Jelly 5 Shoot 'em up video game. *Bizarre Jelly 5 Intro Watch a specially made intro for Bizarre Jelly 5. Unlocked when you beat Bizarre Jelly 5. Magazines Instead of finding masks or video tapes, Travis is subscribed to a magazine dedicated to pro wrestling, named the Backdrop Monthly''s. These magazines are mailed before each Ranking Battle that will be used against the contender. *Backdrop Monthly 01: Teaches the wrestling throw, the ''Twisted Belly to Back Suplex. *Backdrop Monthly 02: Teaches the wrestling throw, the Belly to Back Waistlock Suplex. *Backdrop Monthly 03: Teaches the wrestling throw, the Spinning Backdrop Finisher. *Backdrop Monthly 04: Teaches the wrestling throw, the Leg Hook Belly to Back Suplex. *Backdrop Monthly 05: Teaches the wrestling throw, the Backdrop Finisher. *Backdrop Monthly 06: Also known as the Tiger Driver Limited Edition. Teaches the wrestling throw, the Tiger Driver. *Backdrop Monthly 07: Teaches the wrestling throw, the Shin Breaker to Suplex. *Backdrop Monthly 08: Teaches the wrestling throw, the High Angle Suplex. *Backdrop Monthly 09: Teaches the wrestling throw, the Modified Tombstone Piledriver. *Backdrop Monthly 10: Also known as the Giant Swing Kickass Edition. Teaches the wrestling throw, the Giant Swing. Category:Lists Category:Menus Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle